slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Time for fan xD/Inne Love Story Cz. 2 "Mam wszystkiego dość..."
Na wstępie mówię, że to opowiadanie może wam się nie spodobać. Dlaczego? Przekonacie się czytając. Jeśli nie spodoba się większej części osób przestanę je publikować. Miłego czytania ;) Link do części pierwszej. Rozdział 1 Trixie biegła przed siebie, ale po głowie cały czas bębniły jej słowa Eli'a: "Mam cię dość! Słyszysz?! Dość... Jesteś najgorszą osobą jaką spotkałem... Nigdy cię nie kochałem!" Trixie łzy same napływały do oczu. Prawie nic nie widziała. Już długo biegła przed siebie i zaczynała opadać z sił. Nie dawała rady biec dalej. Znalazła cichą łąkę i usiadła pod grzybem. ~ Jak mała kłótnia mogła przerodzić się w tak wielką awanturę?- pomyślała- Czemu on to powiedział? Przecież ja go kocham. - A wcale, że już go nie kocham! Nienawidzę go!- krzyknęła- Nienawidzę z całego serca... Wstała i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszyła w stronę cytadeli Blakka. Bez większych problemów weszła do środka. Bez zastanowienia weszła do gabinetu Blakka. Gdy weszła stanęła jak wryta i ze zdziwieniem popatrzyła na Unika, który akurat był w gabinecie Blakka. Dziewczyna szybko przeniosła swój wzrok na doktora. - Chce dla pana pracować.- powiedziała stanowczo. - Jaką sztuczkę tym razem próbuje wcisnąć nam twój kochany Eli?- zapytał kpiąco Blakk. - Nie ma żadnej sztuczki. Mam dość stania po przegranej stronie... - Będziesz miał na nią oko.- powiedział patrząc na Unika. - Co? Czemu ja?- zaczął protestować, ale Thadius posłał mu wkurzone spojrzenie- Tak, zajmę się nią. - Świetnie. Zaprowadź ją do swojego pokoju. Od teraz mieszkacie tam razem. Unik kiwnął głową i bez słowa wyszedł z gabinetu Blakka. Widać było, że mu się to nie spodobało. Trix powoli poszła za blondynem. - Co kombinuje Shane?- zapytał gdy byli już niedaleko pokoju. - Nie jestem już w gangu.- odparła szorstko. Unik się gwałtownie zatrzymał. Dość szybko się obrócił i do niej podszedł. Trixie instynktownie się cofnęła. Rozdział 2 Trixie instynktownie się cofnęła jednak Unik podszedł bliżej niej. Trix chciał się jeszcze bardziej cofnąć ale nie mogła bo była przyparta do ściany. - Nie bój się. Krzywdy ci nie zrobię. A co do tego czy należysz do gangu... Twoje odznaki mówią, że należysz.- powiedział, dotykając jej odznaki na ramieniu. Unik powoli odsunął się od niej. Poszedł otworzyć drzwi, a lekko przestraszona dziewczyna wodziła za nim wzrokiem. - Idziesz?- zapytał nieco łagodniej. Trixie nerwowo przełknęła ślinę i weszła za blondynem do pokoju. Rozejrzała się po wnętrzu i przeżyła lekki szok. W przeciwieństwie do tego jak wyglądało kiedyś jego mieszkanie, jego pokój lśnił czystością. Chwile się rozglądała, a później zaczęła wzrokiem szukać Unika. Chłopak leżał na plecach na jednym z łóżek. Blondyn patrzył w sufit i nie odzywał się do niej. Trixie przez chwile na niego patrzyła. Po chwili jednak usiadła na brzegu drugiego łóżka. - Ładny pokój- powiedziała cicho. - Wiem, ale czuję się w nim jak w więzieniu- odparł jeszcze ciszej niż ona. Zapadła chwilowa cisza. Nie trwała ona jednak zbyt długo. Blondyn usiadł na łóżku i popatrzył na Trixie. - Po co ty tu w ogóle przyszłaś? - Nie rozumiem- odparła cicho. - Miałaś gang... Kochających przyjaciół. - To nie prawda... Nie mam przyjaciół i nigdy ich nie miałam! Oni trzymają z Eli'em... To nie są moi przyjaciele... Nie mam nikogo- szepnęła i wybuchła płaczem. Chłopak nie chciał, żeby płakała. Wstał ze swojego łóżka i podszedł do teraz już siedzącej na brzegu drugiego łóżka dziewczyny. Klęknął naprzeciwko niej. - Na pewno kogoś masz... Zawsze są jacyś bliscy- powiedział cicho. - Nie ja nie mam już nikogo... Nigdy nie miałam. - To teraz będziesz kogoś mieć...- powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem- Jak chcesz z kimś pogadać możesz przyjść do mnie. Trixie popatrzyła na niego przez łzy. - Nie... Właśnie nie mogę się tobie wygadać. Bo tak właściwie to ja cię nie znam. Unik spuścił wzrok, bo chciał ją jakoś pocieszyć, a jak na razie mu to nie szło. Blondyn wstał z podłogi i popatrzył na Trix. Chwycił ją za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie. Mocno ją przytulił, a ona wtuliła się w jego tors. - Nie płacz... Teraz masz mnie... Rozdział 3 - Nie płacz... Teraz masz mnie... Będziesz mogła mi mówić o wszystkim. Unik i Trixie nadal stali wtuleni w siebie. Trixie nagle lekko się od niego odsunęła. Nieśmiało popatrzyła mu w oczy. - Ja... ja nie chce pracować dla Blakka... Ale już jest za późno... Prawda?- wydukała. - Coś wymyśle- odparł z uśmiechem. ~ Nigdy się tak nie czułam... Nawet przy Eli'u, a co jeśli ja go w ogóle nie kocham? Unik chciał ją już wypuścić ze swojego "uścisku", ale gdy tylko się od niej odsunął, Trixie popatrzyła na niego. - A kto ci powiedział że masz mnie puścić?- zapytała smutno. Blondyn uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i znowu ją przytulił. Trixie wtuliła się w niego. Po chwili jednak lekko się od niego odsunęła. Popatrzyła mu w oczy i mocno go pocałowała. Po chwili Trixie i Unik leżeli w łóżku, całując się. Dziewczyna chcąc zapomnieć o Eli'u spędziła z Unikiem noc. Rano obudziła się wtulona w niego. Mimo, że wiedziała, że go nie kocha spędzała z nim dużo czasu. Minęło kilka tygodni. Unik zdążył ją pokochać. Domyślał się jednak, że ona nie czuje nic do niego. Pewnego dnia Unik pojechał z Blakkiem na misję. Gdy wrócił do ich wspólnego pokoju Trixie nigdzie nie było... Rozdział 4 Kilka godzin wcześniej Trixie bardzo cierpiała przez to co powiedział jej Eli i przez to, że o niż nie walczył. Miała już dość wszystkiego. Chciała to wszystko zakończyć w jednej chwili. Nie myślała długo. Poszła do swojego biurka Wyciągnęła z szuflady niewielki szklany wisiorek w kształcie serca ze zdjęciem jej i Eli'a. Dziewczyna rzuciła go na podłogę. Z roztrzaskanego szkła wyciągnęła największy kawałek. Delikatnie przesunęła go po swojej ręce. Szkło bez trudu przecięło jej delikatną skórę. Na podłogę spadło kilka kropli krwi... Zrezygnowana dziewczyna poszła do łazienki. Stanęła przed lustrem i popatrzyła na siebie. To co zobaczyła było ostatnim powodem, po którym zdecydowała, że to zrobi. Jej wygląd ostatnio zaczął ją drażnić. Wiecznie rozmierzwione i nieułożone włosy straciły swój blask. Grzywka nie układała się jak dawniej. Trixie była cała blada. Nie używała już swojej szminki. Wyglądała po prostu jak cień człowieka. Trix napłynęły łzy do oczu. Popatrzyła na skaleczoną rękę. Cały czas kapała z niej krew. Dziewczyna zacisnęła zęby i jednym pewnym ruchem podcięła sobie żyły. Rudowłosa usiadła na podłodze i zaczęła mocno płakać. W chwili obecnej Unik zaczął rozglądać się z niepokojem po całym pokoju. Czuł, że coś jest nie tak. Nagle zobaczył coś na podłodze. Podszedł tam i wziął szczątki wisiorka do ręki. Popatrzył jeszcze raz na podłogę. Zobaczył teraz kilka kropli krwi. ~ Mam nadzieję, że to nie jej krew- szepnął w myślach. Unik zaczął się nerwowo rozglądać po podłodze. Zobaczył tam kolejne krople krwi. Kolejne krople krwi zaprowadziły go w stronę łazienki. Szybko otworzył drzwi. Przeżył wtedy ogromny szok. Na podłodze leżała Trix, a w okół niej było sporo krwi. Unik szybko do niej podbiegł. Wziął apteczkę. Wyciągnął z niej bandaże. Poprawił ją tak, żeby siedziała i zaczął tamować krew płynącą z jej ręki. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego mętnym wzrokiem. - Wy... wybacz... ty... ty nie miałeś tego zobaczyć...- wydukała ostatkiem sił. - Jak mogłaś? Czemu?... Nie rozumiesz, że cię kocham? Dziewczyna milczała. Chyba straciła przytomność. Unik skończył owijać jej rękę i szybko wymknął się z Cytadeli Blakka. Wsiadł na pierwszego mecha z brzegu. Szybko odpalił silnik i pojechał z Trix do szpitala. Koniec części drugiej Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach